Zachary "Zack" Rogers
"The names Zack. Zack Ryoji. Erm. Insert cool one liner here? heh." - Zack 9281cf0ed7f54714096244294f6806ce.jpg 8c3eb78df9cedffdfab85ce17abece89.jpg Zack 1.1.jpg Apperance Zack is a rather urban individual. His pants will never fit him, and will always be held up by a belt, His shirts, will always be tanks, or short sleeves, and he'll always wear a jacket, weather it be short sleeve, or long sleeve, but of course it's it's to hot he'll ditch it all together. You can tell he's the type to simply run a hand throug his hair and call it done, and he's quite leanly built for his age. Not the tallest or shortest person around, he's quite aloof and often can be seen staring at seemingly nothing. tumblr_ni0c4xYZIg1roi4dgo2_250.jpg Harurender.png Zack 13.png Zack 18.png tumblr_m8bjv9kIOu1ruv8h8o1_250.gif 944451_orig.gif 333986.jpg haruNecklace.jpg Zack 4.jpg Zack 3.jpg Gallery zackpic1.jpg zack3.jpg zack4.jpg Zack 6.jpg zack5.jpg zack2.jpg Behavior/Personality *Brash & Bold *Honest *Ditzy *Aloof *Unaware *Unmotivated Voice Actor Richard Ian Cox Roleplay Allignment True Nuetral A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. A list of Ten Commandments for a true neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall avoid lies. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action aids yourself. 5. You shall honor those who honor you. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law can advance you without harming others. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall aid those who aid you and harm those who harm you. 9. You shall not promote an extreme viewpoint. 10. You shall advance yourself without harming others. Occupation/Class Occupation: High School Student, Warlock Rank: Always Bored Relationship None Fighting Style Base Style: Street Fighting Flow of battle: Dou 'Mixed Martial Artist' Mixed martial arts (MMA) is a full-contact combat sport that allows the use of both striking and grappling techniques, both standing and on the ground, from a variety of other combat sports and martial arts. Various mixed-style contests took place throughout Europe, Japan and the Pacific Rim during the early 1900s. Zack is knowledgable in a set manuver of techniques utilized in mixed martial arts competition generally fall into two categories: striking techniques (such as kicks, knees, punches and elbows) and grappling techniques (such as clinch holds, pinning holds, submission holds, sweeps, takedowns and throws). *Boxing is a martial art that is widely used in MMA and is one of the primary striking bases for many fighters.79 Boxing punches account for the vast majority of strikes during the stand up portion of a bout and also account for the largest number of significant strikes, knock downs and KOs in MMA matches.80 Several aspects of boxing are extremely valuable such as footwork, use of combinations, and defensive techniques like slips, stance (to include chin protection and keeping hands up) commonly known as Guard position, and head movement.81 Boxing based fighters have also been shown to throw and land a higher volume of strikes compared to other striking bases at a rate of 3.88 per minute with 9.64 per minute thrown (compared to muay thai at 3.46 and 7.50, respectively) *Kickboxing is a striking discipline which uses elbows and knees, in addition to punches. The training is physically demanding and includes bone-conditioning. *Amateur wrestling (including Freestyle, Greco-Roman, and American Folkstyle) gained tremendous respect due to its effectiveness in mixed martial arts competitions. Wrestling is widely studied by mixed martial artists. Wrestling is also credited for conferring an emphasis on conditioning for explosive movement and stamina, both of which are critical in competitive mixed martial arts. It is known for excellent takedowns, particularly against the legs. *Judo: Using their knowledge of ne-waza/ground grappling and tachi-waza/standing-grappling, several judo practitioners have also competed in mixed martial arts matches. 'Kenjutsu' Kenjutsu (剣術?) is the umbrella term for all (koryū) schools of Japanese swordsmanship, in particular those that predate the Meiji Restoration. The modern styles of kendo and iaido that were established in the 20th century included modern form of kenjutsu in their curriculum too. Kenjutsu, which originated with the samurai class of feudal Japan, means "the method, or technique, of the sword." This is opposed to kendo, which means "the way of the sword". Kenjutsu techniques can be compared to the strategies of warfare, while batto-jutsu or kendo can be compared to shooting range techniques. As in the Book of Five Rings, by Miyamoto Musashi, a kenjutsuka (a practitioner of kenjutsu) relies on the conditions of the ground, light source, as well as the opponents' capabilities, before implementing a practical attack. The attack is not set on any particular weapon or move to capitulate, nor is there a predisposed target or trajectory. Any exposed part of the opponents body is a possible target (as in Musashi's "Injuring the Corners"). The most basic cutting technique, used in kendo and, particularly, in Eishin-ryū is kesagake or kesagiri. It is a downward diagonal cut, once used to cut the enemy from shoulder (collar bone) to waist (hip-bone). Opening the front rib-cage. To be effective, a kenjutsu strike/or counter-strike is a composition of several techniques: feigning, cutting, jabbing, thrusting, parrying or binding, footwork, choice of weapon, and even knowing the opponents weapon. It was mentioned that once Musashi realized the physics of the chain-and-sickle (kusarigama) , he was then able to defeat it. The feigning techniques are effective movements of the weapon, footwork, center of gravity, and even the use of kiai. Applied effectively, the opponent is set-back one move, while creating an opening elsewhere. The feigning technique should be angled to allow a quick direct shot from this position. Only sufficient practice will perfect these techniques and teaching to convey the training of proper reflexes. There is not much time to think during a skirmish or battle. A fluent continuation of techniques must be deployed to manage even multiple opponents. One second per opponent is too long. Managing an army should be treated the same way. A practical understanding of the body, weapon and timing is necessary to be able to dispatch a strike or counter strike whether standing, walking, or rolling around the ground (or whether an army is attacking or retreating). There is no time-out or ready position. It might be a fight under minimum visibility or total darkness. When striking range is reached, reflexes dictate the outcome. Cutting, jabbing, and thrusting techniques must be all preceded by a feint (except when using the quick strike techniques). The defender can easily parry a strong attack, due to the telegraphing momentum behind the attacker's weapon. Therefore, a strong cutting technique can easily receive a deadly cut across the sword hand or forearm. The feigning movement should complement both double-sword, two-handed sword, or any weapon. There are some strikes that do not require a preceding subterfuge. These are referred to as "quick strikes". They are done with two hands on the sword or with a sword in each hand. One hand is at the base of the tsuka (to provide longer reach) and the other hand is at the ridge of the blade to provide the initial force to flick the sword as quick as an arrow to hit the target. This could be done with the double sword, with one sword providing the push for the dispatch. These postures are hidden and the ready positions are implemented while switching hands or while changing steps. These flicking strikes can be administered from any angle (top, sides or below). When parrying, always try to direct the point of the sword to the target. This minimizes the step needed to be able to counter-attack. Thus the opponent is at an immediate disadvantage. Also, using the quick strike at the opponent's sword hand or forearm will immediately incapacitate his attack before having to parry it. A simple rule — to keep the point of the sword pointed to the opponent or at within the area of the gate, while attempting to parry in all angles — will provide a good foundation for appropriate counter-maneuver reflexes. Musashi said that the footwork shall be adapted to terrain and purpose. The correct stride is to be applied to whatever leverage is needed to effectively wield the weapon at hand. The choice of weapon and knowing the opponents' weapons is essential for the choice of right technique and strategy. Knowing the center of gravity of a weapon can help the assessment of its maneuverability and speed, as much as its effects on leverage and kinetic forces. Shurikenjutsu Shurikenjutsu (手裏剣術, Literally meaning: sword hidden in the hand techniques) pertains to techniques that entail the throwing of shuriken, kunai, senbon, or any other of a number of bladed, hand-held weapons. As a consequence of the versatility of the weapons involved, it is practised by nearly all shinobi to some extent. However, because of its value as a supplemental art, numerous more innovative techniques have been developed, including ones that can even alter the trajectory of the projectiles once they've be thrown. The art possesses many originators and innovators who discovered and developed their own various methods of adapting everyday objects into throwing weapons, hence the wide variety of both schools and blades. Furthermore, the art itself is typically quite secretive, as shurikenjutsu gains its tactical advantage by using stealth and surprise. Shuriken are small and easily concealed, yet they have the versatility of being used as a stabbing weapon at close range (called shoken if used in this manner), as well as a longer range thrown weapon) shuriken-rage-o.gif c0e758a33858.gif Itachi_Shurikenjutsu.png Warlock Zack 1.jpg A Warlock is someone who has undergone extensive training, ruthless mental and physical conditioning, and mysterious rituals (which take place at "Warlock schools" such as Oasis) in preparation for becoming an itinerant monster-slayer for hire.Taken in as children, Warlocks are subjected to intense alchemical processes, consumption of mutagenic compounds and relentless physical and chi training to make them dangerous and highly versatile against their vast array of opponents, many of which possess superhuman speed, strength and/or other deadly powers. These procedures ultimately mean that each fully-trained Warlock is a mutant built specifically to hunt and kill inhuman prey. The key permanent results of mutations shared by all Warlocks include: *Sterility (which partially explains selection from the outsiders, as they cannot breed to pass on their traits). Yellow cat-like eyes. (Zacks are silver) *Tremendous resistance to disease (which functions in most cases as complete immunity) and a boosted immune system allowing them to consume large quantities of potions that could prove easily deadly if consumed even in small amounts by a normal man. *Dramatically increased strength, speed, reflexes and endurance, far beyond any normal or well-trained human. A Warlockss physical skills are sufficient to defeat most monsters if combined with extensive training and proper weaponry. *Having the ability to perform simple yet incredibly versatile combat Ninpo in the form of Signs. They were learned and studied from a Dragon Kang Ninpo book. *Accelerated healing that grants quick recovery from injury. *Incredibly long lifespan 'Chi Base (Optional)' Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. 'Chi Form' 'Spirit Energy' Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike. 'Weapon of Choice' 'Silver Fang' silver fang.jpg Zack 4.png The Silver Fang is Zack's soul bound weapon. This weapon is actually the formation of his energy into a physical weapon, to which draws infulence from his Warlock mutegen. Most soul swords, come with a unique ability, and Zack's is no exception. The Blade it's self is rather large, about 6 foot in lengh, and 2 inches thick. It has a shiney shimmery glare to it's apperance, and a red handle, with red fur hanging off of the end of it. It is made in the style of a giant buster blade, or oversized broadsword, and has the durability of steel alloy, and weighs in at 800lbs earth weight. It is tough, but by no means unbrekable (however with a soul bound weapon, he can reform it, but only outside of battle. if broken in battle, it's not useable for that combat scenario.). The sword is lightweight but only to Zack. If anyone else tried to lift the weapon, they would have to be able to effortlessly lift close to 1,000lbs while Zack can swing it around with the speed and grace of a katana. That is to say a contradcition as he cannot weild it so much so like one, but the size of the blade doesn't hinder Zack in the slightest. He can even balance off of it, stick it into surfaces to use it as a balance beam, or hurl it long distances. Being a soul bound weapon he can disperse it or call it back to his location at will, but he cannot teleport to it. The blade's main talant is the inert ability to mimic other chi bases for short periods of time (twice per chi base and battle scenario). This doesn't mean Zack himself can use multiple chi bases, but the sword is capable of producing: Alteration (the base four elements fire, water, earth, and wind), Fortification, Physical, and mental. How each base effects the blade is listed below. Zack doesn't often do this in battle due to the fact that it is a very draining process to use chi bases he hasn't mastered or have fulll understanding of which is why it's so limited in it's usage. Zack CAN combine these bases, but it will still count for the 2 per base rule (each base last for 2 post). For example: using alteration and fortifiction together will mean he can only use those two specific bases once more before he is unable to do so. The attack will simply not innitiate.++ Silver fang physical form.jpg|It's apperence in physical form *Physical: The blade on its own weigh s 800 lbs to a normal person. A weight that nears a peak humans lifting capacity and makes it difficult to swing around proficiently for anyone with out training. When mimicking physical chi the blade can multiply its weight by two. So when struck with the blade instead of being hit with 800lbs of force, one is hit with 1600lbs of force. Since the blade can only be used with this method twice it can only be doubled up to 2,400lbs which completely exceeds peak human strength and would not only increase his cutting power but his striking force to that of a ton. Even if strikes from the sword are blocked damage will be done weather it be kinetic or exterior. *Mental: Not learned yet *Alteration: Not Learned Yet *Fortification: Not learned yet 'Sign Spell: Sunshine Slash!' The Sunshine Slash is Zack's signature sign spell he uses from what he learned from Alec in class. Zack wasn't very good with manipulating signs without the usage of a sword, which actually increases the potentency of the spell if casted with an object. Zack as such is more comfertable shooting the attack from his sword like a beam slash. It has the same effects as the original spell, even though Zack calls it a completely different name. Master Coxin theorizes that somewhere down the line, Zack must've already had traces of the Mutegen in his body to even be able to abbriviate a sigil sign like that. This attack is very potent, and can be used with the special properties of Zack's sword to make for an even more devestating impact. Generating high-temperature light chi/dark chi, the practitioner discharges it from one or both hands. The practitioner generates and fires an orb the color of gold on his/her palm or finger. The orb can be small, medium, or large, depending on the level of power being used. The destructive power released by the blast can vary between a simple explosion to a pillar of energy, and in both instances, the spell causes concussive as well as burn damage. It is one of the mid-level Sigil Sign spells as well as one of the common spells taught at the School of The Pheonix. It tends to be many Warlocks's default offensive spell, for both those well versed and not well versed in Sign. However, the spell does not necessarily have to be used for offensive purposes, and can be used as a source of light in dark places This is the highest and most basic spell a warlock can learn, often able to chain it in with other spells for variation effects. Zack can hold this spell against his sword to increase his potetial striking power and use it for close quarters combat if he felt need to do so. Kaze-no-kizu-o.gif 1267420_o.gif sunshine slash.gif tumblr_inline_nd039mr1n11skkmt2.gif tumblr_inline_mqyoffuWeK1rmstjq.gif Sesshomaru-s-wind-scar-o.gif tumblr_nlig9ciHOJ1rbtyq6o9_500.gif tumblr_nmejhnQrvB1uomexdo1_500.gif wind-scar-o.gif tumblr_mib4foymqW1qelmhao1_250.gif inuyashawindscar.gif Q2XY13.gif windscar 2.gif 953bf23015a16e6704c37073c8f0729e3efc4a9d_hq.gif 'Warlock Uniform' ' Zack 2.jpg|Version 1 Zack 5.jpg|Version 2 ' Zack's Warlock Uniform is a state of the art combat suit. While the Warlocks have old ways they adapt to new age equipment thus Zack's suit was made to resmemble knowledge of just that. The outfit is navy blue and cuts off at the sleeves as Zack request it be. The fibers are aramid metalic wiring that adds a bit of weight to the outfit but for a Warlock it is very easy to manvuer in. The suit is form fitting for easy musucle movement and joint comforting, often giving the wearer increased speed, strength, agility and flexibility. It's arguable Warlocks go up in physique when wearing the fibers of this combat gear. Zack fits his with shoulder pad on his domiant right shoudler, and metallic attachements that follow down it to his right hand, which is used in addition to his sword combat. The suit has pockets and compartments desinged to hold extra weapons, and equipment for any ocasion. Seeing as how Zack is terrible at sign weaving he had the suit infitted with the sigil sign for Hogo: The Hogo Sign is a simple Ninpo technique used by Warlock. When cast it forms a protective field around the casting Warlock. Hogo is a protective shield that lasts for a few minutes (2 post) at the sign's basic level. It is a sign that one uses on himself that absorbs all incoming damage, up to a certain point - at which time it disperses and needs to be recast. It granting increased durability, damage absorption, and also causing it to reflect back enemy projectile attacks.Zack's suit will activate this sigil on his command but only twice per battle. Allies/Enemies Allies Warlocks Background Zack Rogers was an average mild mannored child born to an average family. There wasn't anything special about him that stood him out form the normal person you might see im around. The most noticabl thing was his white hair and silver eyes. Zack was raised to believe that everything happens for a reason which worked well in his favor, having good grades so far in his schooling and remaning at the top of his athletic prime. This principal was tested however when he witnessed a murder when he was 13 by a creature he coudln't identify. For the first time in his life time he'd been more afraid than he'd ever been. More so afraid since there were things out there he couldn't control or understand. Zack hates uncertainty and things he cannot comprehend, such as the creatures he'd reaad about on the internet only to come to find out they exsist. He hated this and wanted to rid the are of these monstrosities that plauged it. He recieved his shot with Mr.Conan. The First Warlock he'd ever met. Mr.Conan won't reveal to Zack why he chose him to become a Warlock but he never questioned it as he took the training he recieved. Taking in every bit of it, discovering his weapon and tool of battle, and now at the age of 16 still living his teenage life on the side with school under his belt. He recently transfered to Kasaihana High by request of head master. Something was going down and he wanted to find out exactly what that was. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Speed Omega gene level C Category:Warlock Category:Hunter Category:Generation 1 Category:Student Category:Jamal's RPC/NPC Category:Shades of Gray